


哈利·波特和灯泡先生

by Avadale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avadale/pseuds/Avadale
Summary: 哈利跟他的秘密情人马尔福胡搞完一整夜乱七八糟睡醒的时候，发现他的朋友都堵在外面客厅准备给他开生日派对。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	哈利·波特和灯泡先生

**Author's Note:**

> *大概就是你们要偷偷doi然后惊吓所有人  
> *想写成一幕剧但好像不太成功  
> *收录于《破壳日》合志

今天是他的生日。十八岁，终于可以在麻瓜Liquorland自由买酒的年纪。确实马尔福带来了整整一箱岚颂香槟，但总有比酒精更好的东西，举个例子，性。

从这个金发巫师刚在门口脱下隐形衣的时刻哈利就迫不及待地吻他，然后是甜美的互相抚摸，刚刚走过客厅的一半他们就把衣服丢了一地。感谢这里是哈利空间有限的傲罗宿舍，否则他们可能根本来不及到达床上。

马尔福在1998年7月31日的0点20分正式插入了他，然后激烈的庆祝仪式就开始了。哈利被快乐淹没，没有威胁，没有死亡，没有伏地魔，他单纯地作为一个18岁的青少年放纵地享受这一切。一两次的浪潮显然不足够推着他横渡海洋，他和马尔福都向往着一场摧毁地表文明的庞大海啸。结果是，那张单人床一直断断续续地呻吟到早上九点，他们两个才精疲力尽地贴在一起睡过去，紧紧交缠着，连黏糊糊的精液都没及时洗掉。

非常好的生日。

……

“……波特？波特，醒醒。”

哈利迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，把脸埋在枕头里：“不要了，别他妈的再来了。”

他的肩膀被推了一下：“我也没打算继续干你，但你如果再不醒一下，恐怕我只能用点特殊手段了。”

酸胀的大腿再次被拉开时，哈利不得不坐起来保护他的身体：“马尔福，平时一到早上你就走了！”他绿色的眼睛里闪动着谴责。

马尔福严肃地绷着脸，如果忽略他凌乱的头发和赤裸的身体，这个金发巫师看上去简直像个专业的刑诉律师：“第一，现在已经不是早上了；第二，恐怕我没法离开。这就是为什么我必须叫醒你。”

哈利戴上眼镜，震惊地从钟表盘上读出现在已经是下午五点半。不过考虑到他们之前的疯狂这也算正常。然而，令人无比惊慌地，就在这个时候，隔着那扇薄薄的房门，传来了罗恩疑惑的声音：“哈利真的不在房间里吗？”

接着是赫敏：“刚才我们敲过门了，里面一点动静都没有。应该是出去了，毕竟我们事先没告诉过哈利会过来给他庆祝。”

——哈利的朋友们，不知道什么时候进入了他的宿舍，随时有可能破门而入！

哈利本能地抓过床单遮住自己的身体——没他妈的用，他的床单也是皱巴巴的，散发着乱七八糟的情欲味道，活像见证过至少七次射精。就像哈利的身体一样。

马尔福慢吞吞地说：“幸亏你昨天还记得在门上放一个静音咒。值得褒奖的是你的正义朋友们还有基本的操守，如果他们选择用开锁咒进来看看，你就完了。”

确实，打败了伏地魔的救世主，备受敬仰的战争英雄，最年轻的傲罗办公室主任备选人，如果在他十八岁生日的当天被发现跟一个保释监察期内的食死徒在床上鬼混，《预言家日报》的全体编辑肯定会连夜加班，只要四个半小时所有巫师都会收到一册印着哈利半裸照片的临时加刊。

哈利捂着额头：“梅林，我不该给罗恩钥匙的……可他以前过来的时候都会事先告诉我……”

马尔福假笑了一下：“显而易见，今天他们想给你一个惊喜。”

哈利苦着脸说：“惊喜极了。”

门外传来一阵可怕的笑声，暗示着在外面的人不止赫敏和罗恩。他们可能有四五个人，至少哈利能辨认出来的声音就有纳威和金妮。他宿舍的客厅真的能塞进这么多人吗？

马尔福提议：“如果你能保证不让他们进卧室，我可以在这里等到你们结束再离开。”

哈利觉得这是个好主意。他从床上起来，感觉全身的每一块肌肉都酸痛无比，有些地方可能都肿了。“看看我的大腿！”哈利皱着脸在镜子前转来转去，“都被你咬出血了！”

马尔福回应他的指控：“是你要求我再过分一点的，记得吗？”

哈利当然记得，不过男人在做爱时候用的是其他脑子。他不太高兴地在自己脖子上又找到了一片牙印，非常煽情的那种，这让他现在使用的这个清醒脑子也有点失控，哈利沉着脸走过去扒拉马尔福的肩膀，对方不明所以地顺着他的力道转过身：“波特？”

哈利的眉毛舒展开了：马尔福的后背比他的大腿还糟，像是跟雄狮搏斗过那样，到处都是激烈的抓痕。于是哈利心中的某个角落得到了平衡，他承认：“好吧，我是有点喜欢这样，流点血更刺激，反正我们有治愈咒……我的魔杖呢？”

马尔福静静地看着他，没有说话。因为身处监察期的缘故，他是不被允许持有魔杖的，当然，使用魔法也不可以。

这时，门外赫敏在高声喊：“罗纳德，别坐在那里看杂志！来帮我们把这些杂物搬开，不然待会儿都没有地方站人——我以为哈利的住处会比你整洁些！”

纳威说：“呃，一般哈利都会整理得很好的，今天这样很少见。”

“也就是几件衣服，哦，隐形衣也在这里，”罗恩的声音伴随着清脆的掉落声，“这是什么？哈利的魔杖？”

——哈利苍白着脸坐回马尔福身边：“昨天我没把魔杖拿进来？”

马尔福提示他：“不止魔杖，还有我们的衣服。这就是为什么我只穿着长裤坐在这里，因为我的衬衫在门外，而你的衣柜里根本没有一件能穿的东西。”

“我的衣服都很好！”为了证明，哈利立刻打开了他的衣柜，“不是所有人都会在夏天还穿着长袖衬衫并且把扣子系到最上面的！圆领T恤和运动短裤才适合假日。你也应该试试，真的。”

马尔福看着他把T恤和短裤套上：“你确定要这样出去？”

“有什么问题？我平时都这么穿。”

“去镜子前面看看自己，波特，别怪我没有提醒你。”

哈利对着他的穿衣镜沉默了。那件胸口印着兜风墨镜狗的圆领T恤完美地把他脖子上那片煽情的牙印展示在外，速干运动短裤的表现则要好一点，尽职地遮住了哈利布满牙印和指痕的大腿，然而他因为过度摩擦而红肿着的膝盖丝毫没能受到保护。——如果他说自己整整一晚都跪在床单上修灯泡，他的朋友们会相信吗？

“……哈利会不带魔杖出门吗？”罗恩的声音又靠近了房门。

赫敏不确定地说：“也许他换了新的。他也确实该给自己重新选根魔杖了，这根还是之前从马尔福手里抢来的。如果不是哈利正用着，它应该已经被魔法部统一收缴了。”

“说得对。”罗恩立刻认同了，“哈利也说过想换根新的，但你们知道，战争刚结束我们就被丢过来做见习傲罗，连喘口气的时间都没有。今天是难得的休息日，说不定哈利现在就在挑选新魔杖。”

没有时间喘气但是有很多时间做爱的哈利正在镜子前想办法：“我可以试试无杖魔法，一个混淆咒就可以。混淆咒，混淆咒……操！我用不出来！”

马尔福露出一个假笑：“能用无杖魔法击退食死徒的波特先生，却用不出一个小小的混淆咒吗？”

哈利严肃地说：“是一个小小的，但是无比精密的混淆咒。我不想自己炸飞自己的脖子。”

马尔福耸耸肩膀：“我终于知道你为什么热衷于用麻瓜的方式完成家务了，肯定是那些家庭用魔咒对你来说都太精密了。”

哈利意外地说：“没错，就是这样，你才发现吗？”

马尔福吃了一惊：“你真的不会？”

“很奇怪吗，我又不像罗恩那样有个擅长家庭咒语的妈妈可以教他。”

马尔福沉默地看着他，透明的光线在他浅灰色的虹膜上跳动。

在这种注视下，哈利不知所措地抓了抓头发：“别这样，我只是随口一说，我早就接受我爸妈的事了，我知道他们不在了，但他们还爱我。”

马尔福突然走过来，非常用力地抱住了他。哈利的脸被按在对方赤裸的肩膀上，鼻腔里闻到马尔福身上淡淡的气息，混杂了一点慵懒的腥味。哈利感到他的脑子又异变起来，不像在床上那样放纵，也不像穿着衣服的时候那样理智，有一种轻盈的、温暖的东西在他大脑里扩散，让他非常想和马尔福一直这么抱在一起。他困难地说：“呃，你……”

“我还没穿上衣服。”马尔福快速打断了他，像是在说给自己听，“这种状态下抱你很正常，不算违反规则。”

轻盈的东西变重了，哈利说不上来自己是什么心情：“好吧，规则。”

房门外他的朋友们也在讨论马尔福的事：“……前几天马尔福庄园被检测到有违规魔法波动，我就过去看了一下，结果是因为马尔福和他爸吵了一架，把他爸气得魔力暴动，炸了屋顶上的水晶吊灯。”

“是被我们砸过一次的那盏吗？”

“应该是。不过我看他们一家都不太在意，也没想找人修复的意思。”

“反正等监察期结束他们就算不被关进阿兹卡班也会去国外，不可能继续住在马尔福庄园。”

纳威犹豫了一下：“呃，我好像听到过麦格教授跟别人谈马尔福的事，好像是说他会回霍格沃茨把课程完成。”

罗恩大笑：“马尔福不会乐意的。就算他愿意，哈利也不愿意。”

……马尔福抱着哈利的手臂变紧了。哈利不得不把脸从他肩膀上抬起来：“好吧，我后来还是去找了麦格教授，她说霍格沃茨不会拒绝自己的学生，即使他曾经当过食死徒。事实说明这没有你说的那么不切实际。”

“波特，”马尔福抱着他发出警告，“你违反规则了。”

哈利打了个哈欠：“有必要这么严格吗？”马尔福拥抱的温度让他又困倦起来，说实话，下午的这点睡眠不是很够弥补之前的高强度运动。

马尔福安静了一会儿，点头说：“确实，救世主有权更改规则。”

哈利说：“如果你想的话，也可以……”

——“我们迟到了吗！”哈利的单身宿舍迎来了新的客人，“本来更早一点就可以过来，但你妈妈非要回去重新确认一遍门窗。”

“哈利呢，加布丽给他准备了礼物，她为不能亲自过来难过极了。”

是更多的韦斯莱。哈利怀疑有人对他的客厅用了空间咒语，否则现在外面肯定已经人挤着人了。

“这扇门……”是卢娜，她也来了，漫不经心地在哈利的房门上敲了两下，“它看上去很有趣。”

（这两下敲门声让哈利产生了非常强烈的打开门的冲动。）

“哪里有趣？”罗恩告诉她，“傲罗宿舍所有的房门都是这样的，不信你可以去看看我和纳威的。”

卢娜说：“不，它上面笼罩着一层奇妙的光晕，是彩虹色的。”

没有人看见了彩虹，包括门里的哈利。有一瞬间他认为这扇门要被打开了，然后外面的所有人都会看到他和德拉科抱在一起，一个没穿上衣，背上全是长长短短的抓痕，另一个穿着短裤，脖子上布满牙印，膝盖可疑地红肿着。哈利的心跳因为这个想象变快了，不过他还是趴在德拉科肩膀上，一动不动。

“哈利他终于肯给自己买几件像样的衣服了。”客厅里珀西认真地说，“以他现在的声望，就算目前只是一个傲罗，也不能一直像个学生那样随意，尤其他继承了波特家和布莱克家的财产——我没有别的意思——只是他确实该置办几件像这样的正式衬衣。”

罗恩疑惑地说：“这是哈利的衣服？我从来没见他穿过，不过好像是有点眼熟……”

哈利心虚地在德拉科肩膀上动了一下。

“看看这个！”查理高兴地说，“是谁带来的，一整箱香槟！”

“不是我们。”

“也不是我。”

“那个木箱好像进门的时候就在？”

“也许是哈利的，他是个成年巫师了，在住处放点酒很正常，不是吗？”

成年巫师哈利·波特想，其实生日当天和情人在卧室里疯狂了大半夜导致他们一直睡到现在才醒，也很正常，是不是？

但德拉科觉得不正常。他松开哈利，严肃地说：“红毛鼹鼠可能发现什么了，我们需要快点想个办法，否则他们迟早会闯进来搜索你。”

哈利安抚他：“不会的，罗恩如果能想到是你在我房间里，他跟赫敏就不会折腾成那样。”

德拉科加重语气：“就算他不会，你也不可能一直不出去。”

哈利低头看了一眼自己的膝盖：“他们会相信这是修灯泡造成的吗？”

德拉科想了一会儿：“你可以告诉他们是和唐卡斯特波纹蛇搏斗时候留下的。”

“……还不如修灯泡。”

芙蓉和金妮在门外聊天：“我以为你们会继续约会。”

金妮说：“和哈利？我也不知道为什么，战争结束后，那种热情就突然一下消失了……我们同意分开一段时间好好想想，过一个月再谈谈各自的看法。”

芙蓉感兴趣地问：“后来你们谈了什么？”

“什么都没谈。”金妮发出笑声，“本来我是想谈分手的，我甚至花了一晚上思考，如果哈利还想继续的话，我要怎么说才不会伤害他，结果第二天哈利根本就没来，该死的男人。”

芙蓉也咯咯地笑起来：“该死的男人！”

——哈利不得不为自己辩解：“我没想失约，只是那天有紧急任务，在逃的格雷伯克袭击了一个麻瓜街区……情况很糟糕。”

德拉科靠在门边，微笑：“你应该打开门，告诉她，而不是在这里说给我听。”

“告诉她什么——”哈利有一瞬间的茫然，接着他反应过来了，“不，第二天我就向金妮道歉了，刚刚我就是说给你听的。看看，如果我不解释，你就已经判定我是那种不负责任的男人了！”

“我没有觉得你不负责任。”

“你心里是这么想的。”

德拉科说：“我不会那么想，我已经承认过哈利·波特背负了魔法界最沉重的责任。”他语气平缓地陈述：“我会考虑定制一座波特雕像，放在马尔福庄园的花园里，也许能帮助清除建筑里的黑魔法残留。”

哈利头皮发麻：“不要开这么恶心的玩笑。”

德拉科表现出一种浮夸的惊讶：“在你眼里我是那样一个胡乱许诺的男人吗？等着吧波特，最迟下周，卢修斯就会在他的窗台底下看到你的雕像。”

“据说你爸爸已经被气到魔力暴动了，要知道他可是一个成年巫师——我不是说不恨他——但他已经不年轻了，我们应该有一点，嗯，人道主义精神。”

德拉科点头：“确实，感谢你的人道主义精神，否则那天晚上你不会打开门。”

哈利停顿了一下，然后说：“开门之前我就知道外面是你。”

这一次德拉科是真的在吃惊。哈利能看出他瞳孔深处的犹疑和不确定，就像那个晚上他低垂着头颅靠在格里莫广场12号的大门上，为究竟要不要拉响门铃而迟疑。

那天是1998年6月30日，邓布利多逝世整整一周年。哈利刚结束了对格雷伯克持续一周的追剿，正在小天狼星生前的卧室里抽噎着呕吐。

他并不想弄脏地毯，但是他没法控制。那个街区的情景不断在他眼前浮现：粉红色的骨头、摊开的肉，几乎每个死者都散得到处都是……一个小女孩被藏在最高的橱柜里，呆呆地，已经说不出话，她的爸爸妈妈就散在房间里。

他无法确定让自己难过的是那些死亡场景，还是被牵动的一些陈旧伤痕。巨大的痛苦攫住了哈利，一场痛哭也许能排解这种不适，可他做不到。看不见的伤痕在不断开裂，伏地魔的死不是终结，恐怖和悲伤会以任何形式降临。他发不出声音。

门铃响起的时候哈利完全没有思考能力，只是本能地站起来往楼下走，直到他的魔杖异常地活跃起来，顶端发出一种柔和的浅黄色光芒，哈利才意识到这根魔杖还会响应另一个人。

德拉科·马尔福，哈利手中魔杖的上一任所有者，沉默地站在他门前，手中提着一个生锈的铁箱。哈利为他打开了门。

哈利知道接下来他们应该讨论一下德拉科的来意，或者这个可疑的箱子里装着什么，但是哈利在走向他的时候摔倒了。

他踉跄着摔在德拉科腿上，摸到了血，和这个斯莱特林偏凉的皮肤。德拉科脸上那种病态的苍白和疲惫让哈利恍惚地以为是一具尸体坐在这里，死亡附赠的痛苦再次压了下来，他开始颤抖，难以克制地干呕。德拉科震惊地抓住他：“波特？”

哈利近乎于偏执地去试探这个人的鼻息，他无法忍受德拉科静止着不动。不知道是谁先发现紧密的拥抱能让哈利平静下来的，总之后来德拉科一直用力地抱着他，在地毯上，直到清晨的阳光从窗口照射进来。

靠近中午的时候哈利在德拉科的胸口睁开眼睛，发现对方一整夜都醒着。灰尘在厚重的窗帘下漂浮，那只铁盒在一边晃动，咯哒，咯哒。德拉科抚摸哈利的背脊，用很轻的声音告诉他，那个盒子里装着几件黑魔法物品，家族收藏。

黑魔法。收藏。

哈利不敢相信他竟然想隐瞒这个！当时他对着德拉科吼叫，告诉他一旦被发现他们全家的结局除了阿兹卡班没有其他，然后德拉科语无伦次地说他必须为家族保留点什么，或者说，延续点什么。他想把它们存放在布莱克这里。

“你难道不知道布莱克祖宅的所有人是我吗？”哈利指出，“我，哈利·波特，见习傲罗，随时有可能告发你。”

“我不介意。”德拉科紧紧闭上眼睛，“如果你想那样做，说明命运宣判纯血家族的一切坚持都没有意义，都应该走向末路。”

哈利问：“被我告发也算命运？”

德拉科下意识地说：“是，你是命运。”

哈利意识到这个金发巫师也处在混乱中。他正在目睹自己曾经笃信的一切不断崩塌。不，其实更早以前这种崩塌就开始了，德拉科在艰难地重组他自己，那个铁箱子里的东西是他试图保留的“家族”的概念。布莱克祖宅是一个更大的铁箱子。

哈利答应了他。

不擅长家庭咒语的哈利·波特和被禁止使用魔法的德拉科·马尔福花了整整一个下午清理出一个房间，哈利按照德拉科提供的咒语把它变得隐秘。然后那个铁箱子被打开了，哈利惊讶地发现那些黑魔法物品并不像他在博金-博克看到的那样诡异邪恶，而是非常精美，能陈列在博物馆特别展厅的那种精美。

德拉科得意地说：“它们当然和能够随意卖出的那些不一样。”

哈利同意了。纯血家族的审美值得延续，只要德拉科不再对哈利的衣服发出点评。

接下来德拉科向哈利介绍了每一件物品的来历和作用，这些充满着陈旧羊皮纸气息的叙说占用了他们两个晚上。第三天哈利休假结束，回到了他的傲罗宿舍，德拉科则在晚饭后礼貌地敲响了他的门。

那个人发现了哈利的呕吐和痛苦。这个晚上他们开始做爱，在哈利那张窄小的单人床上。性爱的效果比拥抱要好更多，哈利不会再像前几天那样，需要紧紧地贴着德拉科才能平静地度过夜晚，他有了正常的梦境，在早上非常正常地醒来。

德拉科已经走了。

哈利的猫头鹰带着钥匙和隐形衣一起追上了他。

——“隐形衣！”哈利想到一个计划，“我可以装作刚睡醒，但是身边已经没有干净的衣服了——别皱眉头，这不是什么不正常的事——然后我可以让罗恩把隐形衣和魔杖一起从门缝里递给我，这样我可以清理掉身上这些痕迹。至于你，只要穿上隐形衣，就算有人觉得奇怪进来看看，也看不见什么。”

德拉科指出他的漏洞：“你要求韦斯莱把隐形衣一起给你就足够可疑了，没人会想不到你要藏起什么的，接下来所有人都会涌到房间里试图找出哈利·波特的秘密。”

他说得对，没什么正当理由能让哈利顺利地获得隐形衣，这个计划不行。

德拉科提出：“虽然我被禁止使用任何魔法，但是你没有。你可以幻影移形去格里莫广场12号，整理一下你自己，再坦然地从外面回来。”

“第一，我在格里莫广场没有任何换洗衣服，相信你也知道我住在那里的时候是个什么状态。第二，我还是没有魔杖，你那些完美的牙印一个都不会从我脖子上消失。”

德拉科想了想，说：“你可以去圣芒戈，告诉治疗师你修了一晚上灯泡，弄伤了膝盖和脖子。”

哈利发出一声冷笑。

德拉科举起双手：“好吧，或者我可以给你马尔福庄园的进出权限，你可以穿我的衣服。”

“请记得你们全家都在保释监察期，如果我幻影移形过去，立刻就会有傲罗过来看看发生了什么。知道有多少人坚持你们跟在逃的食死徒有联系吗？”

德拉科揉了揉太阳穴：“你可以去庄园后面的森林。你参与过庄园的搜查，应该记得，那里的黑魔法残留很严重，魔法监测不能顺利工作，从那里步行到我的房间只要半个小时……”

哈利突然说：“究竟为什么我不能打开门直接出去呢？”

德拉科提醒他：“修理灯泡。”

“别开玩笑了，16岁的青少年都看得出这跟该死的灯泡没有任何关系！”哈利怒气冲冲地指着自己的膝盖，“它只能说明我跪在床上被操了半个晚上！”

“没错，所以……”

“所以我究竟为什么不能喜欢背后位？”哈利说，“就算按麻瓜的标准我也成年了，只是做爱而已！我不可能永远是大难不死的小男孩！”

“规则，”德拉科慢慢地说，“想想我们为什么会有那些规则。”

哈利当然记得，没有其他原因，只是因为德拉科·马尔福手臂上有个丑陋的黑魔标记。

他们默认了很多规则，不仅限于德拉科会在早上自己穿上隐形衣离开。在床上他们会毫无保留地分享一切，激情，快感，性妄想。服装面料则会切断这种分享，穿上衣服的他们礼貌得像两个外交代表，没有谁会主动提起这些性爱的意义，就像它们本来就是没有意义的。一段插曲，或者，暂时的需要。

他们甚至不会谈论对方的生活。仅有的一次是哈利受了伤，德拉科把他按在腿上，用难闻的治疗魔药对付他。哈利像只野兔那样拼命扑腾着，直到那整整一瓶魔药都被强制性地灌进喉咙，他才无力地垂下手臂，抱怨说：“这东西比精液还难吃。当傲罗也没什么好的，我真想回学校里去，至少把魔法史全部学完。”

德拉科假笑着说：“你自己就是一册魔法史。”

“上魔法史的感觉好吗，马尔福先生？”

“我会死在魔法史里。”

哈利翻了个身，趴在他膝盖上笑了起来：“那就分享给我你的魔法史笔记。我是说真的，有时候这些知识会有用，但离开学校以后没什么人能教我了。”

“你可以自己买几本书看看。”德拉科按着他脊椎上的一个个凸起，“我也不会再回学校了。”

“为什么？你的监察期到八月就结束了，就算他们想延长，你也可以申请去学校。”

德拉科说：“霍格沃茨不会接受一个意图杀害邓布利多的食死徒。”

哈利说：“你从来没有问过，为什么就确信霍格沃茨不会接受呢？”

——哈利抓起德拉科的手臂，用力地戳了一下那个黑魔标记：“它现在只是一个有点怪的文身。你从来没有问过，为什么就确信我不会接受呢？”

德拉科失态地看着他，像在看着一个怪物：“波特，你知道你在说什么吗？”

哈利烦躁地说：“我也不知道这是怎么回事！我们为什么要有那么多规则，有契约吗？没有！”

“我们都默认——”

“你说过救世主有权修改规则。现在我宣布，一切规则作废。”哈利绿色的眼睛闪动着，“你会对任何人勃起吗？”

“说这个没有意义。”

“我想要意义。”哈利难过地说，“其实这些对我都有意义，拥抱，亲吻，做爱——还有家庭。我只愿意跟我爱的人做这些，不管他是个该死的混蛋还是个监察期的食死徒。”

德拉科吃惊地抬起了头。

哈利像是冷静了下来，他坐在床上，用手掌捂着脸：“抱歉，我没控制住，违反了规则。我……我不知道。”

德拉科靠近他，迟疑地碰了一下哈利的肩膀：“波特？”

哈利抽了一下鼻子，拒绝把脸抬起来：“我们再想想要怎么出去。”

德拉科再次抱住了他：“我没安慰过什么人，也不想对别人勃起。”他轻轻拨开哈利的手指，注视着那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛：“只要你不收回那把钥匙，我会永远在这里。”

哈利静静地看着他，可是德拉科没有再说别的，这让哈利比之前还要难过。他挣开德拉科的手，低声说：“永远像现在这样？躲在房间里绞尽脑汁想着要怎么欺骗门外的朋友？”

德拉科说：“现实一点，波特。”

“现实地接受跟其他人的婚姻？”

“婚姻？什么婚姻？”

“你的家族延续。”哈利自嘲地说，“你最初来找我不就是因为这个吗？也许我还会当你儿子的教父，在他11岁的时候打开那个房间，告诉他，‘看，这些东西是你爸爸存放在这里的。’——卢修斯给你选定了谁？”

“也对，傲罗有权检查进出马尔福庄园的一切信件。”德拉科缓慢地点了点头，“你看到我妈妈的信件了？”

“是，她喜欢格林格拉斯家的女孩。”

德拉科说：“我已经拒绝了，以一个水晶吊灯作为代价。”

现在轮到哈利吃惊地看着他。

“我不可能全心地爱她。即使你明天就收回钥匙，我也做不到。”德拉科神色平静，“家族的延续是为了庇护孩子，而不是制造孩子。”

哈利喃喃地说：“恐怕这个代价不是水晶吊灯，是卢修斯的健康。”

喧哗声从门外传来，有新的客人入场了，珀西肯定给自己用了声音洪亮：“让一让！让部长先生去中间！”

乔治不满地说：“别挤！我旁边的位置有人了，无论他来不来！”

金斯莱说：“不用这样，我听说今天大家要给哈利庆祝生日，就自己过来了。我们确实需要一场庆祝。”

“哈利还没回来，是有什么特殊任务吗？”

“不清楚，我不能过多干涉傲罗的事。”

“也许可以给哈利发个守护神消息，万一他去了戈德里克山谷呢？”

“如果那样，还是不要打扰哈利了，明天也一样可以庆祝，不是吗？”

——哈利做出总结：“他们会在外面一直等到我出现，哪怕等上整整两天。你觉得两天内没有一个人想打开这扇房门看看的几率是多少？”

德拉科悲观地说：“跟伏地魔再次复活的几率一样。”

哈利说：“所以结局是一样的。那我们为什么不自己开门出去，还能收获一堆掉在地上的下巴。”

德拉科低声咆哮：“不敢相信你会放弃，想想现实！”

“我以为我们有共识了。年轻情侣在房间里做爱不会影响你的监察期评估。难道他们要给我的膝盖出验伤报告？”

“但是会影响你。”德拉科严肃地说，“波特，不要装傻，你知道我在说什么。”

“我认识的马尔福不是这样无私的人，为了我宁可当一个地下情人。”

“也许是我仅有的一次无私。”

“不需要。”哈利趴在他背上说，“我不需要你变得无私也会爱你——你会需要我能生孩子才爱我吗？”

“当然不！你喜欢的话可以领养一个，反正血统论已经倒台了。”德拉科回答，接着皱起眉头把话题拉回来，“不，但是，我们说的事跟孩子没有关系。”

“一个不太够，至少要两个，一个男孩一个女孩。希望能遇见发色像你的，说真的，很漂亮。”哈利畅想了一下，“不过，确实，现在不是讨论孩子的时候。”

德拉科想了一会儿：“家养小精灵呢？你应该继承了一只，原本布莱克家的那个。”

“想想我们花了多久清理房子里的蜘蛛网。”哈利说，“当然，如果你一定想叫克利切过来的话也可以，但他一向是个喜欢说话的精灵。”

“什么意思？”

“意思是他在霍格沃茨厨房干活的时候，很可能不间断地念叨着‘波特少爷和马尔福少爷光着身体在床上’这种故事。当然他认为自己的声音很小，只是在自言自语，可实际上整个房间都能听清他在说什么。”

德拉科震惊地说：“他疯了吗？他是布莱克家出身的！”

“贝拉特里克斯也是布莱克家出身的，我确定她是个疯子。”

德拉科皱着眉头：“让我想想，应该有什么咒语能阻止家养小精灵随意宣扬主人的私事。”

“不如想想如果我们就这么出去会发生什么。”

“你的朋友们会怀疑你疯了。”

“我可以证明我非常认真。”哈利从德拉科背上滑下来，“看看我的脖子和膝盖就知道了。还有你的背。”

德拉科叹了口气：“金斯莱也在，这件事不可能只在你的朋友中保密。”

哈利点头：“我已经预想过《预言家日报》会为我们专门发行一期特别刊。”

德拉科指出：“人们不会接受你选择一个食死徒。”

“前食死徒。”哈利强调，“不过就算我选择心地善良履历清白从出壳起就只吃树叶的素食主义罗马尼亚长角龙，也肯定会有人写吼叫信反对，这方面的风险都一样。难道马尔福庄园还害怕收吼叫信吗？你们本来就每天都能收到一大堆。”

“不止这个，你可能会失去晋升傲罗办公室主任的机会，甚至，连继续当傲罗都不行。”

“正好不用继续喝那些难闻的药水。”哈利嘀咕着，“我继承了波特和布莱克的财产，我不害怕失业。”

德拉科似乎被他说服了：“马尔福家在麻瓜那里还有一些产业，最差的情况下我们还可以搬到麻瓜区。”

“马尔福家！有麻瓜产业！”哈利大叫起来，“这是什么恐怖故事！”

“你不知道吗？”

“现在知道了，真棒的消息。”哈利欢快地说，“所以我们还有什么问题？再不出去我担心你带来的那些酒就要被他们全喝光了。”

德拉科最后一次提醒他：“你会不被理解。”

“你能理解我吗？”

德拉科缓慢地说：“我想，我能。”

哈利要求：“我想听你说出来。”

德拉科确实理解了哈利的意思。他郑重地整理了一下自己的头发，然后注视着哈利的眼睛，清晰地说：“——我爱你。”

哈利全身都被那种轻盈的温暖的东西填满了。他按着门把手，挑衅地问德拉科：“害怕了吗，马尔福？”

德拉科冷笑着勾起嘴角：“你在做梦，波特。”

哈利快乐地笑了起来，目光扫过德拉科布满抓痕的赤裸脊背和他自己红肿擦伤的膝盖。非常好的十八岁生日，有酒精，有性，有爱情，马上还会有一场感人的庆贺，就在门外。他打开了门。


End file.
